1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle rearview mirror assemblies, and more particularly, to an exterior vehicle rearview mirror display providing for the display of multiple and variable information to assist the driver.
2) Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a variety of information displays for automotive use. Heavy equipment manufacturers and users, in particular, are in need for such products to improve the operational safety of their vehicles. Heavy equipment drivers such as semi-tractor trailer drivers utilize a large part of their driving concentration looking into their main rearview driving mirrors, typically mounted on an exterior of the vehicles, to evaluate conditions to the left and right of the vehicle, and to the limited extent possible, conditions directly behind the vehicle. Given the significant need and amount of time drivers spend looking in their exterior rearview mirrors, the ability to provide a display for mirrors on heavy equipment vehicles which can assist the driver by providing supplemental types of information in the vehicle mirror is particularly advantageous. While information displays for automobiles or passenger vehicles have been provided from simple “tell-tales” on the dashboard or rearview mirror to heads-up displays with full graphics and video capability, these systems are mostly suitable for use and display inside the vehicle, as opposed to exterior applications. Further, exterior mirrors that do have illuminated information displays are intended primarily to inform drivers in surrounding vehicles, or include dedicated displays for providing limited vehicle information.
For example, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0080431 discloses a distance measuring display in a vehicle rearview mirror assembly showing approximated distances represented by the numbers 1, 2 and 3, without precise and accurate distance measurements. The system is not capable of displaying other or multiple information to assist the driver or warn other nearby vehicles, nor is it suitable for exterior applications to allow heavy equipment and large vehicle operators to precisely maneuver their vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,638 discloses an information display for an interior center rearview mirror, which is able to display information related to vehicle status and traffic information. A similar mirror display system is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0202001, which discloses an interior display for displaying various types of information. However, such interior rearview mirror assemblies are not particularly suitable for exterior mirror assemblies used by semi-tractor trailer drivers. In addition, the LCD displays often used in interior mirror assemblies are vulnerable to temperature and other ambient conditions if used in exterior applications.
Other mirror systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,154 have a display with a series of lightable indicia. Because these indicia are fixed in the display, there is no ability to vary the information. These systems are primarily useful to inform other drivers around the vehicle that the vehicle is turning, for example.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,647, which discloses an information display located rearward of the vehicle mirror that projects a reverse image into the mirror to be viewed by the driver to display a variety of information. This system is unsuitable for exterior applications in heavy duty vehicles such as on a semi-tractor trailer which pivots in relation to a cab.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exterior rearview mirror assembly incorporating a generic display capable of displaying a variety of information on the exterior of a large vehicle or heavy equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multifunction information display for exterior vehicle left and right side view mirrors that supplements the information available to the driver from the mirrors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multifunction information display that switches automatically between information types depending on the vehicles mode of operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multifunction display capable of simultaneously displaying different sets of information on the exterior of a large vehicle or heavy equipment.